


What is a Father?

by DannyPoke



Series: Soul Worlds Canon [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Establishing things for the RP, F/M, Soul Worlds RP, They're about 5 here, kinda sad, the twins are Elizabeth and the protag's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPoke/pseuds/DannyPoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins come to realise that there's something missing from their lives. Their mother provides answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Father?

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many fics based around our RP, Soul Worlds, which will eventually be turned into a fanfic.

_"And the children ran home, just in time for their father's return."_ Margaret finished, snapping shut the book she was holding. The two children at her side looked up with bright eyes.

 

"Read it for us again, aunt Margaret! That one's my favourite." The little girl squealed, trying to take the book from Margaret's hands.

 

The little boy squeaked and pointed to the door, where their mother was standing. "Hi there, Al. Are you ready for bed?" Elizabeth walked over and picked him up, letting him rest against her chest. He reached out to his sister, who was still trying to take the book from their aunt.

 

"Mama, I want another story before bed!" She whined, tugging on her mother's dress.

 

Elizabeth took her hand and started to lead her to her room. "Come on, Carol, I'll tell you a story when you're in bed." Caroline pouted, but let her mother lift her into bed and tuck her into the soft blue sheets, Alphonse bundled up next to her. He latched onto her arm almost instantly and cuddled against her.

 

"Mama," he asked softly to his mother's retreating back, "what's a father? Why don't we have one?"

 

Elizabeth froze up suddenly. She walked back to the twins' bed and sat down on the edge, gently stroking Alphonse's hair. "You do have a father, Al. He's just not here because he has a very important job to do." She explained. "Your father saved the world, you know, before you two were born."

 

"Tell us about him, mama! What was he like?" Caroline insisted, propping herself up on her pillow. Alphonse nodded rapidly in agreement.

 

Elizabeth sighed and nudged him over, sitting between the twins in their bed. "Alright then, I don't see why not." She shook her head slightly and pulled them against her sides. "Your father's name was Minato. He and his friends sealed away a great being called Nyx, but he had to sacrifice himself."

 

Tiny tears pricked at Alphonse's eyes. "So does that mean our father is dead?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "No, no, Al, don't cry. He's still alive, but he's something called the Great Seal. He's protecting us, even now."

 

Elizabeth stroked Alphonse's hair softly and pulled him into a hug. Caroline squeaked and wormed her way into the hug, nuzzling against her brother. "Mama, did you love our father?" She asked.

 

"Of course I did, Carol. I loved him a lot..."

 

"That's gross." Caroline crinkled up her nose and stuck her tongue out. Alphonse mimicked her action, nodding furiously. Elizabeth laughed and climbed out of the bed.

 

"You say that now, but one day you two might fall in love. It won't seem as gross then."

 

"I'm not gonna. Never ever!"

 

"Neither am I!"

 

"Alright then. Goodnight, Carol. Goodnight, Al." She slipped out of the room, chuckling to herself, and closed the door with a near silent _click_.


End file.
